Sealand
Sealand (シーランド, Shīrando) is a character in the popular manga and anime series, Axis Powers Hetalia/'Hetalia: Axis Powers'. In 2008, Himaruya gave human names to some of the characters and he received the name Peter Kirkland (ピーター・カークランド, Pītā Kākurando). Appearance He has blond hair, blue eyes, and thick eyebrows much like England's. He wears a white sailor shirt with a blue collar, a matching hat, and blue capri pants, as well as white knee-high socks and black Mary Jane shoes. Originally, Sealand's eyebrows were drawn somewhat thinner, while his sailor necktie lacked its "tails", and he wore shorts instead of capris. His eyes were also originally colored green, giving him a further resemblance to a younger England. In the game Noto-sama 6, his hair is colored a dark sandy blond, while his eyes are sea green. According to the English dub of the anime, he has a large birthmark shaped like a transistor radio. However, the script was changed for the dub, and this is unconfirmed by the author. Personality And Interests Due to the fact that he isn't considered an actual nation, none of the others take him very seriously. However, Sealand believes that someday he will become a huge empire that even his brother will bow down to. Like his fort, he is actually made of steel and can fire a "Rocket Punch" that he believes is super powerful (though in actuality he can only do so when dressed up in a kids' mecha costume). He also tends to end his sentences with "desu yo", which is meant to give him a very enthusiastic flare. Relationships England Main Article: England Sealand declared Sealand as an independent country when England didn't want it back after the end of the war. The two always bicker as Sealand, wanting to be recognized as a nation, often sneaks into conferences the other countries attend to (such as the G8, when Sealand pretended to be Canada). Despite calling his brother "Jerk England" and promising that the older nation will bow to him someday, Sealand does rely on England. Sweden Main Article: Sweden After being auctioned off online, Sealand became his property and adoptive child (as Sweden was the only one that bid). The two appear to have a close relationship, though Sweden came up with the strange idea of a "Dambolis" in an attempt to make the TV-obsessed Sealand pay attention to him more. Latvia Main Article: Latvia The two are good friends, in part due to their similarities of being small nations that don't get the respect that they want (though Latvia is an actual recognized nation in comparison to Sealand being a micronation). However, while Latvia attempts to act as a big brother to Sealand, his own insecurities get in the way, most notably his fear of Russia. Iceland Main Article: Iceland Sealand first met him when Iceland was attempting to auction himself off on Ebay, but Iceland didn't understand what he meant when he wanted to become his friend due to their similarities, (as well as Sealand wanting to be referred to as "senpai" by Iceland.) Wy Sealand has tried to make friends with the Australian micronation of Wy, based on percieved similarities. Wy quickly pointed out that unlike Sealand, she is recognized, as Wy's declaration of independence was accepted by the mayor of the surrounding township in 2004. In The Anime Sealand first appears in Episode 21, which adapts It's Sealand-kun! (reprinted as Recommend! Sealand! in Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1). He attempts to attend a world meeting with the other nations, though his presence winds up going ignored. Sealand manages to get Lithuania to notice him, and is given advice on how to become an actual nation. In the anime, his eyebrows are drawn thinner and his earlier character design is used, with the exception of his eyes being colored blue (as in his later design). Name While the exact origin of his human name is unknown, Peter '''means "rock" and could possibly be a reference to the fact that the actual Sealand is simply a "rock" itself, or more accurately, a small concrete military fort. Another common assumption is that his name is referencing Peter Pan, due to his inability to grow up. Trivia *His birthday corresponds to the date of Sealand's founding, on '''September 2nd, 1967. *The plotline of Sealand's adoption was loosely based off of a real-life occurance when the actual Sealand was being put up for auction on Ebay. The Pirate Bay, a Sweden-based BitTorrent website, considered buying Sealand, but in the end did not purchase it. *Sealand has a fondness for chocolate bars, and likes to browse the internet and play games as a hobby, as revealed by the "desktop mascots" from the official blog. *His Marukaite Chikuyuu was released on a special CD offered to fans who purchased all eight DVD releases of the first two seasons. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters